


Battle of Attrition

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, chat fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: It is once again graduation time for the ARCs, and Rex once again has outstanding students in this class.  Expected mayhem ensues.  Chatfic
Series: Soft Wars [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 74
Kudos: 629





	Battle of Attrition

_ Priority Alert _

_CT-0099: Good morning everyone! Am I doing this right?_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Hello 99! Yes you’re doing just fine. Isn’t he doing just fine Cody?_

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Ponds._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Hello 99. Do you need something?_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: DON’T feel like you need something to talk to us 99! We’re always happy to hear from you._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Yes Ponds. We have a chat specifically for things like that._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Oh wonderful! I will have to ask someone to show me how to do that._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: But can you please contact Rex? We need to speak to him very badly._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Someone owes me a favor. Not saying who Bly. But a bet’s a bet._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly:I don’t owe you anything yet._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: What are we betting on?_

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: It’s ARC graduation. Rex has three more of those shits in this class. Smart money’s on mayhem._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Rex is a part of this chat 99, if you put messages here he will get them._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Oh that is very convenient! Rex: hello! I hope you are doing well. And your troopers too. When you receive this message please contact me. Alpha-17 says to tell you he is ready to negotiate._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: And also please let me know where I can send these medals of ARC training completion for Hevy and Cutup. Unfortunately you left before the ceremony and we did not have a chance to award them._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: I am so sad you had to leave so quickly. I had planned to bring cake, I know it is your favorite. Doom, if you remember him? He and his friend Gregor were both very sad they missed you._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: It was really lovely to see you and the rest of Domino again. They’ve gotten so strong! I know you are very proud of them. Please contact me as soon as you are able. Best, 99_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: …I don’t know where to start with that._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: CT-0099 I have never met you but you are now my favorite._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Wow._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Doom what are you doing on Kamino? And Gregor, Kamino isn’t even on the way to your next deployment._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: They were clearly trying to steal Rex’ika’s new toys and he threw a karking fit._

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: He was ALREADY GONE by the time I got there, don’t blame this on me._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: 99? What is going on over there?_

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says he just wanted young Droidbait to train some of the more promising ARC troopers in his unique style._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: It really is quite something to see! Even General Ti was impressed. She says she hadn’t known you could adapt Ataru elements for non-force users like that. Alpha-17 says to tell Rex that he only wanted to keep Droidbait on Kamino for approximately one month._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099:Alpha-17 says to tell Rex that he is overreacting._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: 17 you are IN THIS CHAT._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says Rex has never listened to him in his life and he hopes I will have more luck_

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: That is very sweet._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: Want to draw everyone’s tiny attention spans right back to ‘willing to negotiate’._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says Rex probably has kidnapped Colt. And probably Havoc too. We haven’t been able to find them in days._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says the advanced cadet courses can only self-study so long._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says they are getting quite rowdy._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says Cody help._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says Blitz is also missing. And General Ti._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Alpha-17 says he’s very sorry and Droidbait is going out to the landing platform right now._

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: See, that’s what I like to hear. Torrent landing as soon as Tipoca control clears us._

_ Priority Response _

_CT-0099: Wonderful! I’ll come meet you! I made cake._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: This entire chat is a karking trip._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Bly._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: Yeah. Yeah I owe you._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strategic Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396998) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon)
  * [Family Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658844) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon)




End file.
